Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cementitious compositions and in particular to fiber reinforced cementitious compositions and articles.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Fiber reinforced compositions using glass fibers are known, however, glass fibers are generally unsuited for use in cementitious compositions due to the adverse reaction between the glass fibers and the cementitious matrix. These issues result in poor durability of glass fiber reinforced cementitious composites.
It is desirable to provide an improved fiber reinforced cementitious composition suitable for use in the manufacture of building products.